1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrochemical power sources and, more particularly, to metal-air batteries.
2. Related Art
Metal-air batteries may provide a very desirable power source for many small portable electronic devices. For example, lithium-air batteries may have a relatively large specific capacity of 3,861 Ah/kg and energy density of 13 kW-h/kg while also having relatively small spatial requirements. However, a problem that arises in the use of metal-air batteries involves, e.g., the non-compatibility of the metal with the moisture in the air. In particular, lithium may be oxidized violently in the presence of the moisture or water whereby safety concerns may be raised.
Currently, no suitable means of substantially reducing the effects of moisture in metal-air batteries is available.